


Порка

by Greenmusik, WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Single work, Spanking, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: См. название. Не важно, как и почему, просто захотелось, чтобы Кроули отшлёпал Дина. И то, что Дину с этого так внезапно хорошо, делает всё только лучше.
Relationships: Crowley/Dean Winchester
Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175831
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E





	Порка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [DictionaryWrites (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). Log in to view. 



Кроули грубо перекинул Дина через колено и не менее грубо вцепился ему рукой в волосы, удерживая на месте. Штаны и трусы испарились по мановению демонской мысли. Да блядь, Кроули же не собирается всерьёз…

Со звонким шлепком Кроули опустил ладонь вниз, и Дин смущённо вскрикнул и рванулся вперёд. Но рывок лишь привёл к тому, что член Дина чувствительно проехался по шелковистой материи чужих штанов.

Последовал ещё один шлепок, затем ещё, и ещё — и Дин жалобно заскулил. Жопа от ударов горела, кожу неприятно покалывало. Однако болезненно ноющий член всё так же твёрдо упирался Кроули в ногу.

— Тебе нравится явно куда сильнее, чем ты хотел бы показать. Правда ведь, дорогуша?

Сплюнув на пальцы, Кроули приласкал ими между булок, отчего Дин заскулил и подался как можно дальше назад.

— Моя личная шлюшка, а?

Дин вспыхнул и помотал головой. Кроули снова двинул рукой вниз, коснулся пульсирующей дырки, заставив Дина всхлипнуть.

— Лжец. Ну что, побудешь для меня хорошим мальчиком?

Дин отчаянно закивал, и Кроули усмехнулся.

— Чудесно.


End file.
